20 years
by LylSev
Summary: ONESHOT - after 20 years, Addison, Derek and Meredith are in the same elevator. How is their life? Who is married to who? Who has children and who not? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW thanks :


I'm sorry for all the mistakes, please read and review, hope you like it :) best wishes xxxx (that's not my characters like you all know of course. Shonda created them so Shonda is the hero :D)

this is the story about Addison, Meredith, Derek and their lives after 20 years. Little bit about Izzie, Mark, George, Callie, Richard etc.

Addison is going to have a conference in Boston next day. She hates conferences, she hates when everyone looks at you and listen what you're saying, waiting what you will do like they're waiting for your mistake so they can ask you stupid questions. But Addison was 59, she was the best neonatology in the country, she is the prof at the Columbia university. she is back in New York where she lives near her brother's home. She travels a lot because she has a lot of conferences, especially in Harvard or Yale.

Derek is at the time the chief of surgery in Seattle Grace. He is going to the conference next day with his wife Meredith. They have a son Leah and a daughter Tessa. Leah is 18 and he is going to study neurosurgery next year. Tessa is 14 and she is just a typical teenager little bit wild just her mother was. Derek and Meredith, perfect couple, perfect surgeons, perfect friends, perfect parents. Isn't it a dream pair?

Izzie and Alex are married. Did you know it? yay they have two sons, twins - Alex and Aidan and one daughter Allison, "Ally" for short. Twins are 17 and Ally is 5 years old.

When Callie found that she still has a thing for men she became to date Mark Sloan. They are married now for 12 years and have 10 years old son Derek and 7 years old daughter Kathleen Addison.

Lexie stayed with George. they are married for 7 years, Lexie expecting their third child. They have two boys, Mike and Pete.

Next morning Addison was much more nervous than she is normal but she didn't know why she feels so strange. maybe because of hotel? but now when she is going to the elevator she knows why she felt so strange. She saw them....this little perfect McDreamy's family. yay McDreamy it was long long time ago but she feels like it was yesterday. Addison doesn't have kids because she can't have kids, she lives alone in her brownstone in New York where she lived with Derek many years ago. she is very rich maybe much more richer than these years before. But she can't have kids. and now now she sees them, oh god they have so perfect kids, they have the best from their parents. Leah is totally daddy's son, he has his hair, his beautiful eyes, his McDreamy smile, every girl must love him that's for sure and Tessa? she is the copy of her mother, this light brown messy hair, sweet smile and little nose, that's why Derek felt in love with Meredith years ago.

"oh god Addison? it was Derek, Derek was the one who actually remembered who is this woman next to him in the elevator.

"Hi Derek, how are you?"

"Addison what are you doing here?"

they were older, all of them, but Derek was still charming and he looks absolutely fantastic

"Russell Crow" Addison thought to herself

Meredith's hair wasn't grey, she was younger than Addison and still she has light brown hair. Addison looks much older she was tired and her hair was totally grey, she was lonely and sad she didn't have kids, husband and she was all alone.

"I'm here because of conference, Derek, so you I guess"

"yes, yes I'm here because of conference too"

silent

"so your kids I guess" she looked at Leah and Tessa next to him, Meredith just gave Addison winner look

"Yes, Tessa and Leah. Leah is 18 and he is going to study neurosurgery and Tessa is 14, she doesn't know what she wants." and he looks at his gorgeous daughter

"Sure, you have beautiful kids, congratulation"

"thanks you and what about you? I heart you live in New York again..."

"Yes I moved there 10 years ago and I started to teach at the university and I do some projects you know genetics."

"you've been always the best Addie"

oh God he called her Addie, how long she didn't hear her nickname, it sounded so sweet so nice so friendly

"oh thanks you Derek, you too, you know it" and she smiled at him. He felt like he was 23 again like she was his classmate, this classmate, the beautiful redhead, the fighter, the girl who he loved.

"And what about family? some kids? husband?" Derek asked carefully he didn't see the ring on Addison's hand

"Nope Derek, I've never remarried Derek, I had some boyfriends but not I live alone for 5 years. I don't have kids because it was too late, I missed my time Derek."

" I'm sorry, Add"

"that's ok"

she almost cried but now finally they were in the main floor.

"bye Derek, I wish you and your family all the best" she said but she didn't look at them, she remembered all the things from her past, all the pain, all the love, all the sadness and all the happiness, it was too much for her.

"bye Addie" bye Addie my love of my live


End file.
